User talk:Devinthe66
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Salvatore Maroni page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TheSonofNeptune (talk) 10:48, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Fantastic job on the cast page :D Great! And I haven't gotten around to adding them to every characters page, so if you wanted to add them, feel free! Again, thank you for your wonderful edits! Great work, Devin! Much appreciated Thanks a lot for shifting all those "Lovecraft" and "Cobblepot" episode references across the to correct versions of the titles. It was a big help. Alex Jiskran 12:40, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Do a test on Ben McKenzie's article, then I'll see whether we include them from now on or not. Generally, we don't add Biography sections on Cast and Crew pages, because everything you need to know about them is included in the infobox, but if you do a nice job with McKenzie's I wouldn't see why we wouldn't add it to the manual style from here on out :) I agree. You mind hopping on Gotham chat for a quick minute? I need to talk with you. Adminship Hey Devin! TimeShade just stepped down as b-crat, so he could have more time to focus on his other wikis, but before that, a month or so back we were talking about making you an administrator in the fall, just in time for season 2. But since this wiki is now one admin short, would you be interested now? You have been promoted! I'll make an official announcement in the forums! Also, clear your cache, your name is black now. Links to images Hey Devin! I noticed on the cast pages, you have the unnamed characters linked to pictures. I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been trying to get rid of a ton of unnecessary images, and for unnamed characters, I think they're only relevant enough to list, and that's it. Would you be fine with me getting rid of the pictures you added, for the unnamed characters? Thanks man! I was going to do it, but I'm glad that you saved me the effort. I hope this was fine with you though (hence why I asked). Really appreciate that. In other news, how's it been going for you? We haven't chatted in a while. Also, I just wanted to re-iterate how much I appreciate all the work you've done, you follow all the rules, do flawless work, and I really appreciate it man. Opinions on the new wiki background? Great! Glad you lie it, also, I'm doing pretty great as well! Take your time man, I'm currently cleaning up the wiki before I go on a little hiatus myself. Hey Devin, I went only an image delete spree, and looking at your profile, several of the photos I deleted you decided to use on your profile. I tried to replace them with the same images I uploaded under different file names, and changed the file names of the pictures I had renamed. I hope everything is the same! I tried to remember which ones had been in use on your profile. One month hiatus from Wikia Hey Devin! Just wanted to let you know that I'm taking a one month break from Wikia. As such, I'm leaving you in charge of the wiki while I'm gone, if that's okay. I have noticed that the Jim Gordon article is gone, do you think you can restore, thank you.Galaxie-delta (talk) 14:53, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Infobox update Hey Devin, I made a potential new infobox for the wiki, and wanted to see what you thought of it, and what you thought of potentially updating our wiki infobox, before doing such. Here it is: http://nep.wikia.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne let me know what you think. Alright, sounds good man. Hey Devin! How's everything been going? Do you know the next time you'll be free for chat? I need to discuss some things with you. Thanks man. Hey Devin, I was just wondering what you were planning on doing with the snips you uploaded? Ah, figured as much. I forgot whether I had shown you the new portals for s2, so I thought you might be potentially uploading them for that. Hey Devin! Just wanted to know what you would think of a potential user image policy along the lines of this. I think it'd be a good way for people to better keep track of the personal images they upload. Any thoughts on it? Great! And about the User masthead, well basically, you just have to make it the right dimensions, which you can find here: http://gotham.wikia.com/wiki/File%3AUser_masthead.png Then, you copy the user masthead css, into the MediaWiki:Wikia.css, which can be seen here: http://gotham.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css Hey man, you ready for tomorrow? I'm so pumped! I'm in chat if you want to chat while the ep is airing! Free for chat? I'm in chat if you want to discuss the ep while it's airing. Other Notable Roles No kidding you don't have this section that's why I added it. A whole morning's work unceremoniously rolled back as if it were spam or vandalism. And why? Because you LIKE having over 900 pages that are mostly devoid of interesting content? Yeeeeaaaahhhh...I don't think I will be discussing anything further with you. I'll leave you to treasure your gripping articles like Bob's wife and not waste my time. OGRastamon (talk) 21:53, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Biography sections for cast/crew So actually, User:OGRastamon reminded me of that suggestion you had for biography sections for cast/crew. I do in fact think that the cast/crew pages should have more information about that cast or crew member, (just not the way he did it). What would you think of doing so? :Yeah, I totally agree man. We just need to find the best way to do it, like we've said in the past. Hey Devin could you come to chat? 1,000 articles So with the recent cast pages you created, we officially hit 1,000 articles here..... Wooooo! The wiki couldn't have done it without you man! Help Your fellow Admin bro is being a butt and won't unlock or at least update the Season 2 template. Pls help. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 20:51, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Silly additions KidfromSpace3 needs a warning or more. Alex Jiskran 02:21, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Van Dahl-related Can you help create the pages for Elijah Van Dahl, Grace Van Dahl, Charles Van Dahl, and Sasha Van Dahl? --Rtkat3 (talk) 01:39, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Season Two template-related Thanks for adding the confirmed episodes to the Season Two template. Once the remaining episodes for this season are announced, they will be added to the template as well. --Rtkat3 (talk) 01:48, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Unlocking pages Hi is it okay if you can unlock the pages Jerome Valeska and Edward Nygma because I would like to edit them (especially Ed's page as it needs updating to his biography). NathanJohnson (talk) 13:07, April 16, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. NathanJohnson (talk) 22:31, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Nygma's Page No Problem! - The Unoman Just finished up the Edward Nygma page!, how'd i do?! - Unoman Alter Ego Heyy Devin, is it possible if you guys can now add a Alter Ego thing for characters?, since we are going to get masked criminals and all, i think it'll be good. -- The Unoman P.S You may change my Victor Fries.png picture back if you don't like the one i used. - The Unoman Like the Arrowverse wikia, with the alter ego/civillian and you can like switch them - Unoman Ok, Sounds good. The Unoman (talk) 05:46, April 21, 2016 (UTC)The Unoman So how'd it go? The Unoman (talk) 07:56, April 21, 2016 (UTC)The Unoman What did he say? - The Unoman (talk) 04:56, April 23, 2016 (UTC)The Unoman So i am guessing its a no from Neptune The Unoman (talk)The Unoman Ok! Awesome, thank you so much for helping me! The Unoman (talk)The Unoman Thank you Devin, your such a help!, sorry i got you to do all of this. This is a really big help, Thank you! The Unoman (talk)The Unoman So what ever happend in the end? The Unoman (talk)The Unoman Re: Chat Sorry I didn't get your message. What did you want to talk about? NathanJohnson (talk) 15:45, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Released into the community We have a visitor who thinks re-writing pages like Jim Gordon as a tale of rape is fun. Alex Jiskran 00:22, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Bridgit Pike-related Hi. As you know, some news info revealed that Bridgit Pike is going to resurface in the upcoming episodes of Gotham. As that page is locked due to the dispute involving the Firefly name, I was wondering if you will be able to add her upcoming information when those episodes air since only administrators can edit that page. We already know that she was mentioned in "Wrath of the Villains: Mr. Freeze" where Ethel Peabody tells Hugo Strange that Bridgit Pike is not cooperating with the experiments. --Rtkat3 (talk) 02:17, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for your help. --Rtkat3 (talk) 02:26, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Recently i've noticed Bridgit has a similar name to the Celtic flame goddess Brigid. With the recent episode, Bridgit referring to herself as a flame goddess, I wonder if this would be good for her trivia? Catsmiles (talk) 06:12, May 17, 2016 (UTC) New Pages Do you like the 3 pages i created where good?, do i need to improve? thanks The Unoman (talk)The Unoman : Co-stars related Hi, I was wondering if there is a way we can sort the guest stars from the co-stars that are listed in the end credits within the cast pages on this website. --Rtkat3 (talk) 01:43, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Unlocking more pages Hi again, if it is okay could you please unlock the pages Tom Dougherty, Gillian Loeb and Season 2. Thanks. NathanJohnson (talk) 17:59, June 8, 2016 (UTC) That was quick. Thank you very much. NathanJohnson (talk) 19:50, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Chat later Hey Devin, I wanted to chat with you and Nathan about that promotion we talked about awhile back. I'm in chat now if you're free. Well me and Nathan had a chat, sorry you couldn't make it, though it's just the stuff you and I discussed. I'll give you the honor of promoting him, since it was your suggestion originally! Hop in chat with me real quick? Welcome back from your vacation man! Back to the cleanup Hey Dev, long story short, I'm about to under take the task of making sure every episode page has a plot, and then making sure all of our character pages are caught up bio wise. Basically I'm about to finish the cleanup that I announced last month. You think you could make sure every crew member has a page, (there should only be a few, as I did the butt load last year, and the crew tends to stay the same), and they're all credited properly. The credits is the real big job, but you do superb work for cast and characters, so it should be a breeze for you. Also if you could go past the cast pages for the season 2 episodes and make sure all of them are made, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks man! Chat? Chat? Woooo. All season 1 episode plots are done! I still have to go back and expand on two plots that were already done, but whoever did them did a decent job, so they're not a priority! I can chat for a quick sec if you're free right now. Kudos So I'm finally back from the trip, and I see all of the amazing work you've done. You are officially my favorite person ever :P, great work dude! Designs Hey man, since our cleanup is basically done, I put the new digs up. Hope that was good with you. Guest stars and co-stars Hi, I was wondering if you'd like to help sort each episodes guest stars from it's co-stars as the end credits separates them this way. --Rtkat3 (talk) 01:45, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :How else will the viewers of this website know whose under which category? --Rtkat3 (talk) 01:51, September 20, 2016 (UTC) User Rights Is it okay if I can somehow get access to locked character pages as I would like to gradually update character biographies (as some may not get updated for a while as the season progresses). NathanJohnson (talk) 21:38, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Sorry to be a pest, but is it okay if you can unlock Barbara Kean and Season 3 for me? It's just when I first venture on this pages to do something is when I realise they were locked. NathanJohnson (talk) 22:45, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Thanks man. Don't worry about the season 3 page, I'll just concentrate on character articles for now. NathanJohnson (talk) 14:43, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Wow! Unbelievable! After all that hooplah last year when my edit was rolled-back because I didn't discuss with admins the creation of a new section on the cast pages listing other roles; after a long battle with you and TheSonofNeptune and TimeShade and I don't know who all; after you then create a section that is exactly the same with a different name; after I give up and go my own way...what happens? Neptune extends an olive branch and invites me back. Then what happens to the first edit upon my return, an edit which was merely the standard practice of providing links wherever available to the very section I mentioned earlier? You undo it and provide one of the nonsensical reasons you all seem so fond of. In last year's debate, one of you told me that only 3 or 4 of you create most of the content here. That's true on the AHS Wiki as well but it's because we're the only ones dedicated enough. Here it seems you just undo any edit outside of your circle. Again...WOW.--OGRastamon (talk) 02:00, September 29, 2016 (UTC) I got episode 5 from this site http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160928fox01/ Season 3 template Can you add the latest revealed episodes of Season 3 to the Season 3 template since only administrators can edit it? --Rtkat3 (talk) 01:12, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Ivy Pepper Gallery Would you mind changing the protection level for Ivy Pepper's gallery page since we are past the Season 3 debut which it was locked for only administrators to edit? --Rtkat3 (talk) 02:08, October 3, 2016 (UTC) We're in chat bro. Affiliation Hello! I'm one of the admins of Wikia Shadowhunters BR and we'd like to become an affiliate of Gotham Wiki, if possible. Waiting for your answer. Thanks a lot! John Doman I'm curious why you felt the need to remove the Patrick Doyle reference. Alex Jiskran 00:20, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :That makes sense and is good to know. Thanks, A